Adorable Joonmyeon
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Punya kekasih tapi pengambekan? Kalau Joonmyeon sih biasa menghadapinya. Tapi, bagaimana jika kali ini alasan kekesalan kekasihnya itu berbeda? Yaoi/BL. Sulay. Oneshot. Nyerempet M waks. Review? :3


Adorable Joonmyeon

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main pair: Sulay

Genre: Romance

Rated: T+

Length: oneshot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Sulay belongs to God, theirselves, and ALL SULAY SHIPPER yang super langka yeay!

.

.

.

Summary:

Punya kekasih pengambekan? Kalau Joonmyeon sih biasa menghadapinya. Tapi, bagaimana jika kali ini alasan kekesalan kekasihnya berbeda?

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh Sulay Shipper dimanapun kalian berada. Stay strong yap karena Sulay langkanya kek apa tau :') saya sih berharap ini dapat meredakan sedikit dari kerinduan kalian dari ff sulay :D enjoy~

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menuruni tangga melingkar di rumahnya untuk sampai ke ruang keluarga. Dia berniat untuk menonton televisi malam ini. Jam makan malam belum tiba dan orangtuanya pun belum pulang dari kantor. Pelayan-pelayannya masih sibuk di dapur—satu tempat terlarang untuk dimasukinya.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika dia berada di tengah tangga super lebar itu. Ketukan yang tadi dihasilkan sandal rumahnya dan lantai marmer untuk lapisan tangga terhenti.

Joonmyeon mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan melihat bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah ibu dari kekasihnya. Nyonya Zhang meneleponnya.

"Halo? Ada apa Ma?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon! Apa kau ada masalah dengan Yixing tadi?" tanyanya panik.

"Yixing? Tidak. Kami bahkan pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Ada apa memang, Ma?" tanyanya lagi, bingung.

"Yixing tidak mau keluar kamar dari pulang sekolah tadi. Dia bahkan mengunci pintunya! Bisakah kau kesini, Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon membelalak lebar dan secepat kilat berkata,

"Aku akan segera kesana, Ma. Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu selanjutnya, dia berlari secepat kilat ke pintu belakang, menuju jalan rahasia penghubung rumahnya dan rumah kekasihnya.

.

.

Yixing mengurung diri di kamarnya sepulang sekolah tadi dan ini membuat Nyonya Zhang bingung. Karena bahkan Yixing tidak membantunya memasak seperti biasanya di dapur untuk makan malam. Pintunya di kunci dan itu semakin membuat Nyonya Zhang bingung.

Jadi, pilihan yang diambil Nyonya Zhang untuk mengatasinya adalah menelepon Joonmyeon; kekasih Yixing.

Di tempat tidur Yixing sekarang sudah ada gumpalan selimut, dimana didalamnya Yixing sedang meringkuk dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang-datang?!" gerutunya kesal. Padahal tadi Yixing yakin, dia pasti akan datang secepatnya.

Terdengar suara kunci yang diputar. Oh yeah, Joonmyeon punya kunci cadangan kamar Yixing. Jangan tanya mengapa.

Suara pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara terengah-engah di pintu sebelum akhirnya Yixing mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup lagi. Jantung Yixing berdebar. Setengah senang setengah kesal. Suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan namun pasti. Diikuti oleh sapaan lembut nan menenangkan,

"Hey, Sayang." Panggilnya lembut.

Betapa Yixing mencintai pria yang sedang memanggilnya! Tapi tidak! Yixing sedang dalam mode mengambek sekarang.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" tanya Joonmyeon, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Yixing. "Marah padaku, Sayang?" Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"Pergi, aku tak mau melihatmu!" Cicit Yixing. Joonmyeon tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Yakin menyuruhku pergi, hmm?" Joonmyeon menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Berisik. Aku mau sendiri!" cicit Yixing—lagi.

"Apa ini tentang kelas Bahasa Jepang di sekolah tadi? Dengan Fujisawa Sensei?" Joonmyeon membelai rambut Yixing lembut.

"Sok tau kamu."

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku memang sok tau." Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Kalau begitu pergi."

"Kau tau kalau aku takkan berpaling darimu, kan?" Joonmyeon terkekeh lembut lalu kemudian berbisik di telinga Yixing, "Dan aku calon suamimu jika kau lupa. Lagipula, kau bisa mengecekku setiap hari kan? Toh rumahku ada di belakang rumahmu dan ada jalan penghubung di halaman belakang rumah kita."

Yixing tersenyum diam-diam mengingat fakta-fakta diantara dia dan kekasihnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi ketika mengingat pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dengan Fujisawa Sensei tadi. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya memuji seorang gadis terang-terangan di depan matanya? Mencoba tebar pesona, huh?

"Aku bisa saja meminta memutuskan pertunangan ini, kau tau?"

"Tapi kau takkan rela melepasku, kan?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Joonma."

"Karena kau tau kau mencintaiku dan tak mungkin memutuskanku hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini setelah waktu yang lama." Joonmyeon tertawa menang.

Joonmyeon mulai berbaring di tempat kosong di balik punggung kekasihnya, masuk ke dalam selimut besar yang menggelung kekasihnya.

Pipi Yixing merona parah ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat dan ketika merasakan dirinya ditarik ke pelukan kekasihnya. Nafas hangat kekasihnya bahkan terasa di lehernya sendiri!

Yixing langsung menendang selimut besar itu jauh-jauh karena merasakan selimut itu membawa efek yang lebih buruk bagi mereka berdua. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan wajah tampan kekasihnya—tunangannya—sedang tersenyum angelic seperti biasanya. Ah~ kekasihnya sungguh tampan. Tapi Yixing tentu saja tak akan mengutarakan segala pujiannya terhadap kekasihnya jika sedang dalam mode mengambek seperti ini.

Yixing memalingkan wajahnya setelah sekian detik memandang wajah kekasih tampannya. Pelukan Joonmyeon mengerat. Betapa kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Joonmyeon ini sangat menenangkan.

"Tertarik untuk cerita sekarang, hmm? Aku menunggu." Bisikan itu mengalun lembut di telinga Yixing, membuatnya bergetar. Yixing menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak suka kau tebar pesona seperti tadi." Yixing berucap lirih dan Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak. Joonmyeon mencoba membalikkan tubuh Yixing—yang telinganya sudah memerah—untuk menghadapnya namun Yixing mempertahankan posisinya, tak ingin menghadap Joonmyeon.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan sekali!" Yixing menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Joonmyeon. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Joonmyeon pada pinggangnya. Tapi Joonmyeon dengan cepat menarik pinggangnya dan membalik badan Yixing hingga mereka berdua berhadapan sekarang.

Dan Yixing mulai merutuki jantungnya yang berdegup dengan sangat cepat sekarang hanya karena menatap wajah rupawan tunangan tampannya. Yixing sampai harus menahan tangannya sendiri agar tidak mengelus wajah rupawan tunangannya karena itu akan menjadi sangat memalukan. Apalagi dia sedang merajuk sekarang.

Joonmyeon menarik pinggang Yixing dan memeluknya lebih erat sebelum bertanya dengan nada geli.

"Jadi menurutmu, tadi aku sedang tebar pesona, begitu?" Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan pipi Yixing. Yixing merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada tunangannya.

"Berisik!" gerutu Yixing. Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Sayang, apa yang harus kau cemburui, hmm?" Joonmyeon menarik dagu Yixing untuk membuat Yixing menatapnya. Joonmyeon menatap teduh mata favoritnya.

"Pokoknya kau salah! Dan juga apa-apaan kau tadi menggoda—flirting—dengan gadis-genit-dari-kelas-3D tadi, hah?!" Yixing berteriak nyaring, tak cukup keras untuk sampai keluar kamar.

Sekolah mereka memang mempunyai sistem dimana setiap anak memiliki kelas yang berjalan. Maksudnya, setiap mata pelajaran tertentu mereka digabung dengan kelas lain. Untungnya, Joonmyeon dan Yixing dapat sekelas di pelajaran bahasa Jepang.

Joonmyeon terkekeh mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya karena dia tertawa barusan. Dan akhirnya dia mengecup lembut leher Yixing berkali-kali untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Iya, iya, aku salah. Aku salah, Sayang. Maafkan aku, ya. Aku memang salah. Aku tidak akan **tebar pesona** lagi." Joonmyeon meminta maaf disela-sela kegiatannya sambil menekankan kata 'tebar pesona' yang membuat Yixing kesal.

"Oh, dan tentang gadis itu, maksudmu Lee Tae Rin? Tentu saja dia kekasihku." Joonmyeon tertawa ketika Yixing memukulinya dengan brutal.

"Oh, oh, sakit, Sayang. Aduh, aduh, iya, iya, maafkan aku! Dia kekasih bohonganku! Aduh, iya, maafkan aku!" Joonmyeon berkata disela tertawanya.

"Rasakan! Aku sudah terlalu kesal denganmu, Tuan Kim!" Yixing mendengus keras dan duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya Kim." Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing dari belakang. "Kau tau aku tak pernah menyentuhnya, Sayang. Aku tidak pernah melakukan skinship dengannya, kan? Hanya sekedar gombalan-gombalan dan kedipan tak berarti. Hanya baik terhadap teman dan dia juga tidak menganggap hubungan itu serius."

Yixing terdiam, masih belum ingin menjawab tunangannya. Joonmyeon masih mengecup leher Yixing tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

"Kau juga tau kalau Tae Rin sudah memiliki kekasih sungguhan kan di Daegu, hmm?"

Yixing tiba-tiba saja berbalik, mengelus rahang Joonmyeon lalu mengecup rahang favoritnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lembut. Yixing berusaha berbalik untuk memeluk Joonmyeon dengan lebih leluasa. Namun Yixing malah berakhir berbaring diatas tubuh Joonmyeon yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Wajah Yixing memerah padam lalu berusaha bangkit dari tubuh tunangannya sebelum sikap mesum tunangannya bangkit ke permukaan. Tapi terlambat. Joonmyeon menahan pinggang Yixing, memeluknya erat.

"Xing-ie sudah nakal, hmm? Kau mencoba menggodaku sekarang, Sayang?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ti-tidak! Joon-Joonmyeon!" Yixing panik sekarang. Apalagi ketika Joonmyeon membalik keadaan sehingga dia berada di atas tubuh Yixing.

"Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan apa yang telah kau mulai, Sayang~!"

"Tidak! Joonmyeon! Sebentar lagi makan malam! Ahh~ ti-ahh astaga!"

"Hmm? Tapi aku sedang berusaha menyantap makan malamku sekarang, Sayang. Lihatlah kulit putih menggiurkan ini~"

"Joonh astagaaa akan kupukul kepalamu—ahh—jang—janganh—Joon~!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Oke. Hai.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Adegan terakhir anggap aja gaada yap

Saya gabisa buat begituan

Maafkan /.\

Oh ya, Lee Tae Rin siapa ya? Sejujurnya saya ngarang yang bener-bener ngarang karena saya gatau mau nulis nama siapa disana. Adakah artis yang namanya Lee Tae Rin? Kalau ada, maafkan saya hiks T~T

Rencananya mau di update kemarin tapi gasempet hiks saya mabok duluan karena pagi sampe siang ikut pembinaan olim biologi TTATT

Dan maaf kalau judul sama isi gak sinkron (waks)

Intinya makasih banget-banget-banget udah nyempetin dan ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic iniiii :D saya seneng banget ada yang baca :3

Review? :3


End file.
